My Super boyfriend
by sadistic-sex-master
Summary: Super hero? check. Arch nemesis?check. In love with Arch Nemesis? check. One rule of being a hero is to stay far away from love, it's too much of a hassle protecting one person from the 'arch villain' that plague any good story. However my case is a little different, I am so in love with my arch enemy Zero that I can barely breath. SuzaLulu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own code geass however copy right for this plot belongs to me.

Warning, a re-write of my badly written story.

Reviewers as of now? None.

Chapter 1

One rule of being a hero is to stay far away from love, it's too much of a hassle protecting one person from the 'arch villain' that plague any good story. However my case is a little different, I am so in love with my arch enemy Zero that I can barely breath. His image alone sets me off into a lust induced frenzy.

Okay, who am I? Why do I have an archenemy? My name is Lancelot. I am a 'Super Hero', no I am not fucking joking. I am as serious as a heart attack. I have super strength and I can fly, I am however not indestructible I am just a fast healer. My partner is Tristan, yeah and he has the power to create lightening and he is indestructible. Together we are-

"Losers!" I turned from my Locker to see the unfriendly neighborhood bully approaching me. His hot and absolutely stunning boyfriend stood a good distance away from the football team captain. Said boyfriend was dressed in a short blue plaid skirt, a white collar shirt with a yellow sweater over it. He stood a good 5 foot seven inches. He had black hair and purple eyes and is on the list of people I want to fuck before I die.

"We are not Losers you asshole" I snapped only so I could look cool in front of Lelouch, I may love Zero but Lelouch was beautiful with black hair that stopped at his shoulders. He had large purple eyes that could see my soul. I would totally fucking bang him!

Gino pinched my arm reminding me not to show off and not to retaliate. On a normal day it would be easy. However today it would be difficult because Lelouch was staring at me. He had a smirk on his face, everyone knew he was a sadistic bastard. Vice president of the student council too and I am the stupid masochist that wants him hanging off my arm. "What he means is we don't want any trouble" Gino spoke up from my side. I rolled my eyes and moved my head so I could stare at Lelouch.

He also looked good- no amazing in a skirt, Lelouch is a cross dresser and he looked good doing it. I realized too late that the bastard had been speaking and I had been ignoring him. He gave me a punch to my gut.

I doubled over his hand slightly. He grabbed me by my shirt and slammed me into the locker.

Jesus it hurt! I wish I could fuck up his fucking face, instead I have to stand by useless and take this shit. Sometimes I wish I was the villain instead.

"Loser" I heard his words just as grabbed me by my collar and slammed me, back first into my Locker, he did it once more knocking the air out of me. For some reason no one bothered to beat up Gino. I was the one always getting my ass handed to me.

No Lelouch didn't run to my aid to help, he just stared at me with disgust and pity. I watched the meat head return to Lelouch side and sling an arm around his shoulder before he walked away.

I wanted to kill him, finally Gino spoke after coming out from behind the trashcan he had hid behind. Somewhere between that idiot punching me in the gut and slamming me into my locker, my 'Best friend' had ditched me. "He is such a dick, I would have helped. It just that-" I rose my hand in front of his face. Really I didn't want to hear his excuses today, I just want to be done with this hellhole known as high school.

I walked to my next class forgetting my books on purpose; I had bad luck as a human, I sat at the back of class and thought about my shitty high school life. Lunch came fast enough; my eyes remained across the room at the 'Cool table' where Lelouch was eating a salad beside his boyfriend, douchebag friends, Jeremiah's jock friends and the student council.

"You need to forget that bitch" Gino sighed beside me, I knew this talk well enough to quote him. It was the 'He's nothing but trouble' Talk. "Slut, I bet he's just that monster's Cum bag."

"No he isn't, I would so bang him. I am fucking jealous okay? Heroes get hot chicks in all the movies and yet I have not banged him yet. He probably thinks I am a major loser. " I ran a hand through my hair, I didn't feel so hungry anymore I felt frustrated and angry.

All I wanted was respect and adoration, was that too much to ask for? I hated my life, I wanted to be popular. I deserved a Lelouch of my very own by my side. It is not fair! I fucking save the world all the time and I get no respect.

Lelouch's purple eyes met mine for a minute and I could swear I would do just about anything He commanded. If I had a tail it would be wagging like crazy. "Dude don't jizz in your pants, I don't see what you see in him." Gino sighed shaking his head. He was one to talk, falling deeply in love with the girl with the weakest body in school. Kallen was just too much of a worry for me.

"So? Mind your own business, I can like whoever I want too like. What are you, Cecile?" I asked comparing him too our adopted 'Mother'.

"If I was you won't end up having a boner during lunch like you are doing now. The reason why girls don't like you is because you are a pig with only sex on your mind." Gino snapped.

"What are you a fag? Sprouting all this crap I would have thought you were on your period if I wasn't so sure you are a guy" I replied watching his cheeks heat up, He stood up and walked away. I sighed wanting to go after him but changing my mind after.

I sat there silently until my watch went off with a vibration on my wrist. It meant trouble; finally! I was almost too happy most of the time it was the Black knights causing trouble.

Britannia was the organization I was enlisted under this is my jurisdiction and I get a fucking load of money every month so my life is good. If I can just get Zero or Lelouch I would think I had died and I was in heaven.

I stood up and left the cafeteria just as the bell rang. I am fucking excited to do this, I could see Zero. He wore a mask like a masquerade ball mask, He has long black hair and glowing red eyes. His face always twisted in a smirk.

Dark purple spandex suit with a black utility belt round his small waist. He looked about 5 foot and five inches and He is so cute. A tiny super villain nemesis, still He is 'dangerous' and I use the term loosely. He is very smart and has telekinesis and He can charm just about anyone into falling for him. In danger his body releases a pheromone that makes you wanting to screw him.

I went into the closet and took off my blazer and white collar button up shirt. I pulled off my pants and stood there in my green spandex suit with the large 'L' at the centre of my chest. I locked the closet with the key I had stolen long ago for this purpose.

I was in the sky in less than a minute.

I looked to my watch where the GPRS was directing me to a small pharmacy in the middle of town. I flew there and spotted Tristan in his lame pink suit standing on thunder clouds in the air smirking.

The black knights captain appeared in my sight, He was fighting her. She had the power of fire so the fights always ended in a draw. She was his arch nemesis but I wasn't focused on that. My mask itches, If only I could fight crime without a mask. I sighed, feeling very depressed when I didn't see Zero. I almost wanted to pout but then I heard it. A screech of a car, Zero emerged from the car, He looked up to me and growled.

My love was here finally and now I felt motivated to 'play'.

"Don't you ever get tired of us foiling you?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders. He communicated telepathically.

"That's what you think you idiot" He smirked and floated up using his telekinesis. I grabbed him and pulled him into my chest in a hug before running my fingers through his hair. He struggled against me which was just making me hard. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Shit" I growled just as I felt myself grow fully hard. I tried to rip his suit off; He was releasing those pheromones again!

"Let me go you creep!" I know that voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Warning: sexual theme, strong language and violence

Disclaimer: I know, I am awesome; however I do not own Code Geass.

reviewers:LeAwesomeOne IX, pft980811, kay-kw33n

Lelouch POV

Where should I start? I hate Lancelot a lot. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. Oh, and I hate him! Immediately I arrived after leaving school, giving a flimsy excuse on how I was on my man cycle. I went directly to the train so could I get dressed there, lucky for me it was only a hobo there so stripping down before him didn't really bother me so much. He passed out from a nose bleed before I even finished. After I got dressed as soon as I got out of the train station I stole a pink Toyota, it was awkward a super villain like me riding in such a stupid ride. Still hard times, after all the owner was the only one stupid enough to leave the keys in the ignition. I have a simple plan to rob a stupid store and get some recognition. No one takes me seriously, I don't even get front page news, I am somewhere in between fashion and food in the news paper! This is all because I am short and small.

I remember the day Lancelot, the first thing that bastard said was that I was adorable. I was fucking holding an old lady at gun point, his partner asked if they should stop me and he said 'Nah he is not a threat'. I will show that asshole Lancelot that I am not cute, I am evil!

As soon as I arrive at the scene in see my captain and best friend Kallen or better known as, Guren the wicked, in a fierce battle with Tristan. Fire and thunder everywhere, dodging and swearing and much more. It was calming how much destruction I was causing.

I sighed before looking around, Where the hell was CC? She was meant to handle Lancelot as I robbed the jewelry store next to the pharmacy. I sighed floating up ready to fight him; I have a trick up my sleeve. "Don't you ever get tired of us foiling you?" He asked me smirking at me. I shrugged every fucking time he comes up with these lame ass phrases, I rolled my eyes. In battle I never speak instead I communicated telepathically. I didn't want anyone to recognize me before I destroy the crappy Britainnia organization.

"That's what you think you idiot" I smirked at him formulating plans on how I could counter his attack. As insulting as it was I was happy Tristan and Lancelot took it 'easy' on us, their guard down I will finally destroy them.

It annoyed me that even my own arch nemesis dodged my attacks but never threw a punch back, he'd grab my butt or try and touch me somewhere else. I floated up using my telekinesis till we stood face-to-face. He suddenly flew towards me, finally his first offensive att- he grabbed me and pulled me into his broad muscled chest in a hug. I felt my cheeks grow hot, he started running my fingers through my hair and he was sniffing me? I struggled against him trying to create a force field around my person to break his hold.

Is this for real? I struggled more wanting nothing more than to be twenty feet away from him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I snapped in anger, he was hugging me instead of taking me seriously. To make matters worse, I began to feel him harden, his thing poking me as he ran his hands over my ass and cupped it. Seriously what the fuck? Did he think this is roleplay? I am trying to kill him and he is having a boner!

"Shit" He growled out, now he was rubbing his thing unto me. His hand grabbed unto my suit and he was trying to rip MY SUIT off. It woke me from my state of stupor and I involuntarily started releasing pheromones, this obviously didn't make matters any better.

"Let me go, you creep!" I snapped, I am too young to be raped by an idiot. I felt his tongue lick the shell of my ear. "Stop it! What the fuck are you doing?!"

I was suddenly ripped out of his hands by force and thrown/pulled to the roof of a building, landing on my ass. C.C. was standing beside me. Elastic girl, thank you universe!

"About to lose your V-card?" She smirked wearing a white suit with a black CC in the centre of her chest, I ignored her and looked up. Lancelot looked pissed; his hands clenched into fists and eyes narrowed. He flew towards us with such speed, redefining the speed of light. "I think we better bail I have the diamonds anyway."

Didn't anyone respect me? C.C ignored my bloody orders.

She grabbed me before whistling to Guren a sign that we should bounce. I sighed and created a force field around us. CC and I trying staying safe in the confines of the imaginary walls. Lancelot was not having any of it, he was hitting the force field with full strength, the walls trying to with stand the force. "Open up princess" he smirked before. Giving it on last punch and it opened I couldn't hold it together. He grabbed me and was flying off.

"Let me go" I snapped, he shook his head and was sniffing me again. "Guren!" I yelled drawing Kallen's attention she tried to fly to me but Tristan was countering her. Meeting her move for move and not letting her come to my safety.

I tried struggling, I knew it was pointless, I keep trying harder as his lips met mine. I froze, he pulled back "No struggle left? You taste amazing." I decided the jig was up. I was a laughing stock anyway, now I was going to be raped and caught by some lunatic.

"I will be gentle, in time you will learn to love me" He said as if it was assuring. It wasn't, I would kill this bastard in his fucking sleep!

"Fuck you!" I snapped.

"Trust me, it won't be me going for a ride." He said, I blushed he flew faster." I can't wait to rip off your suit"

"Where are you taking me?" I asked. He stopped mid-air and held me up under my arms.

"I don't know yet, how do you feel about dinner?" He asked. I glared at him. He kissed the top of my head after pulling me into a hug. I am not a doll.

"This is kidnapping genius. It is against the law, to take someone against their will." I snapped angrily before jerking my knee and hitting him in a very sensitive place. He dropped me immediately and I fell into open arms. C.C. wasn't the one who caught me. Orange did. He was evil and apparently my human self's boyfriend but in actual fact he had a thing with my maid/over protective mother figure.

"You have to be careful, he could have really killed you" I glared at him, he knew who I was and still treated me like fine china. I looked up to see Lancelot clutching unto his balls growling at me.

"You will regret it" He snapped.

Orange set me down beside him, he had the power of lava and wore a fire themed spandex suit with a black cape. "Just keep that rapist away from me" I pleaded, not wanting the sexual harasser near me.

"I think it is about to get hot in here" Orange said, he was a solo super villain that just happens to be my cover as a human. He began to change into his Lava form, I wondered how Lancelot would fight and win Jeremiah but for now I had to bail.

Suzaku POV

I was pissed. So very pissed because I knew I could not fight Orange. I couldn't even touch him without hurting myself but he needed to be stopped, he stole Zero from my arms.

I wanted revenge.

He rose a lava covered arm and shot at me I dodged it, now I was on the defensive. I was basically just dodging and hiding. Lava fucking burns.

"I am going to kill you" I said, it made him laugh out. He changed back to his human suited self and smirked.

"I'll be on my way, objective achieved" I was sure his objective was to save Zero, Zero did not need saving from me. I just want to give him his chance to realize how insanely in love with me he was!

I watched him leave not doing anything. Tristan appeared after the motherfucker was gone, I glared at him before turning away and flying home. I was so close to having Zero, so close that I held him in my arms and now he was gone. I wanted him back in my arms where he belonged.

XXX

The next morning I felt like shit as I wake up. The sun was bright and so far Lelouch and Jeremiah were still together and Lelouch still thinks I am a loser.

I walked up to the shower and stripped off my pajama pants, I remembered that I had a dream where Zero and Lelouch were getting it on in front of me, it was so good. I was hard but Suzaku jr. Was slanting to the left, effects of the hit Zero had awarded me.

I stood in the shower and finished up business before getting out feeling a lot better. There is nothing like your hand getting you off so early in the damn morning to make you feel like a winner.

Note the sarcasm, I am seriously upset that I still have not gotten ass.

I dressed up in a plain black shirt and dark blue jeans, I left the house without Gino but I did stop to say good morning to Cecile.

I was walking to school when Jeremiah drove by with Lelouch in the passenger's seat. The prick soaked me wet with a puddle. He then slowed down and reversed his new red convertible to my side. Lelouch looked so pretty today with a flower in his hair.

"Loser, where is your stupid friend? He owes me an assignment to copy" Jeremiah smirked.

What a douche!

"Hay Lelouch" I ignored him totally, he turns to me and stares at me, it was by the disgusted look on his face that I realized I was soaked head-to-toe in dirty brown water, my hair was crappy clinging to my face and I probably smelt like shit.

"Okay, how long will this take. I need to get to school baby." he turned to Jeremiah, that son of a bitch was so lucky. Did he save a village in his past life? They drove off.

I liked him a lot, Lelouch was just perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Liar liar was updated today so if you have not read the new chapter please do.

Disclaimer: I do not own this.

Warning: Panties, Perverts and Punctuation abuse. Need a beta seriously.

Review from

ZZ960107 chapter 2 . 23h ago

that was awesome, good job for this chapter a real lol  
update soon

R:thank you for the review ;) I am still working a young alphas life.

LeAwesomeOne IX chapter 2 . Jan 18

That's really fast... Well, whatever. Update quickly! I cannot wait for it! :D Good job by the way.

R: thank you, felt the old one sucked way too much.

Lelouchvibritt1 chapter 2 . Jan 18

WOAW!..chapter 2 already?!..I love this author!..:D  
Hahaha  
" I'm trying to kill him but his having a boner!" Lol  
That scene was hilarious - I lol'ed so hard

R: Suzaku is a perverted bastard.

Chapter 3

Lelouch POV

I hate that Lancelot asshole! What was his problem? I squeezed my hand into fists, feeling angry and disgusted. I ignored the 'awws' from Milly as she stared at me "You are just adorable". I am not cute dammit, she knows damn well I am a sadistic dick. She sat next to me moving away from the remaining council members just to stare and coo at me. "Are you pouting Lulu?" She asked as she pinched my cheeks, I glared at her. 'Lulu?' It was no wonder no one respected me, people found irritating ways to cute-ti-fy me even more.

"Now let's do your make-up Lulu-chan" Shirley smiled behind Milly, she was holding up a pink and white stripped makeup bag. I glared at her then to Milly who had now grabbed hold of my arm. Why was I being degraded? I looked around the council room and stared at Rivals begging him to help me.

"Stop being so mean to him, he is a guy." Rivals spoke up but his words fell on deaf ears. I sighed accepting my fate. In minutes I was dolled up in blue eye shadow, eyeliner, lipstick and blush. They stood before me with a mirror in hand as if proud of how they destroyed my masculinity.

"Aww, you are too adorable" If only had a gun now, I would blow off my own head. "Milly you did such a good job with the lips, Rivals don't you just to kiss him?"

"No-" Rivals said but was shut up by Milly's glare.

"I have a class now" I stood up and walked to the door, Milly and Shirley looking happy. I sighed and left the council room to go to class. Too frustrated in my agony I accidently bumped into someone. He person knocked me down on impact. Not shocking since almost everybody can. I looked up at him. The brown haired idiot that Jeremiah loved to pick on, I noticed blood drip down his nose.

I didn't realize it at first, I caught on later on. He was staring at me and having a nosebleed, looking down I noticed my skirt had flown up and he could now see my panties. I pulled my skirt down and glared up at him.

"Shit, sorry." He used his sleeve to wipe off the blood, He extended his hand to me o help me up. I didn't need his fucking pity, I am a super villain. "I am so sorry Lelouch". I knocked away his hand and stood up dusting myself off, he was staring at me like he'd rape me.

"Leave." I snapped at him in anger, He bit his lip as if he wanted to say something.

"Beautiful" He whispered "You are really beautiful" and here comes the puke- I frowned, at least he didn't say cute. "I- we- go-" I raised a brow and shook my head. I started to walk past his towering build. He suddenly grabbed my arm, in his hand. He has an iron grip.

"Let go of me this instant"

"I will I just-"

"Do you have a problem with my girlfriend shit face?" never have I ever been so happy to hear Jeremiah's voice.

"Suzaku Kururugi" he said to me before letting go and walking away. He was like a cockroach no matter how many times Jeremiah beat him down he stood tall.

"Let's go, I'll deal with him later" Jeremiah said as he slung his arm around my shoulder and lead me away. Sayoko had told him to protect me, as if I were a damsel in distress. I glared at Jeremiah hating that I wasn't manly and tall like him, I am even considered underweight.

My mind went to the cockroach for a second, Suzaku Kururugi. I wondered if he would be a good minion. Still he was just a normal human.

Suzaku POV

"I could barely form a fucking sentence, I saw his panties dude." I hit my head on the lunch table, Gino sighed before rolling his eyes.

"I am sure he is used to men seeing his underwear, slut. That dick head probably fucks him in public." Gino was a biased fucker. "Besides If you couldn't speak to him, then it goes to show it is not meant to be"

"Because you are so fucking smooth with Kallen.'Gino hi is name my' you are so much better" I said sarcastically. Lelouch's light purple panties were still fresh in my mind. I wish I had xray vision.

Lloyd is lucky son of a bitch. He has xray vision and can speak to machines, yet all he does with it is stare at machines. He doesn't even know how in love Cecile is with him.

If I had that power, I would stare at Lelouch all day, every day. No, I still had to make time for Zero so half of my day would be dedicated to Zero, the other half to Lelouch.

Moving on there is a rumor going around is that Euphemia Lamperouge was coming to this school. Today! She is a super hero like myself and Gino, a part of the Britannia heroes.

Mother nature, her hero name. She talks to animals and controls plants. She has long bubble gum hair and is totally hot, large breasts and a tight ass. I would do her, I did her but she was like candy too sweet and I loved cold bitches. Scrap booking and shit was for losers.

She and Lelouch had the same lastname, I hope they are not related. I really want to bang Lelouch; I don't want her convincing him otherwise. I remembered how much she cried after I had broken it off. Begging me to give her another chance.

Schneizal almost castrated me, he was like the Hulk when he was mad and the only one that could calm him down was Kanon. Kanon had the power of water, he could create it out of oxygen. Kanon could heal and shit While Schneizal turned big and green he was mad. The worst part was no matter how much you hit him he just got madder and stronger.

Kanon has beautiful brown hair, he and Schneizal were an item and I wish I could fuck him just once. Ew not Schneizal, Kanon.

"Your penis controls you way too much" Gino said, "one day you will regret it." I smiled and shrugged still there was only one person I loved, Zero. Before he is mine and we get married and adopt five kids, I plan to bang as many people as possible.

"Regret not always being on my period like you?" I asked. "How will I live with myself, after banging as many hot people as possible?" I said in a dramatic tone which made Gino glare at me.

"I really feel sorry for the poor saps that sleep with you" Gino snapped.

"Because you called Anya, Nina or the black haired chick back" I smirked.

"As I said I don't appreciate sluts or girls who fuck on the first date" Gino shrugged his shoulders.

Euphemia pov

My goal is simple, try and convince Lelouch to become super hero and stop this Zero rubbish. May be if I can, we get back at Suzaku for what he did to me. We would be an unstoppable sister brother duo!

I arrived at the school and it was pretty cool, Ashford academy was a sight to behold. Neat environment and huge buildings, it was for the rich.

I walked into the building where my class would be holding, adjusting the short uniform skirt with each step. It was past lunch time and I was late, I had a job to do. Get Lelouch back because if I failed, Dad was going to put Zero out of commission permanently. If I could easily sway Lelouch's decision. First order of business was finding Lelouch, he could be anywhere.

Luckily I had a map of the school and I used it to navigate to the office, there I received my timetable, a copy of the school handbook and other things.

I smiled as I headed to class, my class was with Suzaku. When I stepped into the room and saw him I felt the urge to strangle him with a thorn vine. I want revenge. He lied to me, he said he loved me and dumped me after fucking me.

He can't treat me like crap I will ruin him for it.

The funny part of this school was the optional uniform for everyone but the student council. A lot of girls wore it because it was an excuse to wear a short skirt but hardly any guys wore it.

Lelouch POV

I returned to my evil Lair, Sayoko and Jeremiah were making out, she was like seven years older than him and was more feared than me. I sat in my office where CC sat eating a large pizza, she smiled at me.

I glared at her as she lifted a slice of pizza to her lips, I still wasn't speaking to her for disobeying my orders. Her reply was 'end justifies the means' but it was just cruel. She made a fool of me, and showed absolute disrespect.

"Still on your period baby?" She asked.

"Yes, you made me look like an idiot" I snapped, she sighed and walked up to me. "I had a plan and because of you that disgusting faggot almost raped me!" I snapped.

"Aren't you gay too?" CC asked with a smirk.

"That is besides the point!" I snapped, my eyes involuntarily watering. The strong feeling to give up was there at the back of my mind.

"Forgive me?" puppy dog eyes, really? She knew I was a sucker for it. I hated the fact I was drawn to adorable things like my collection of stuffed animals. Which I will kill whoever finds it.

"Hmph" she smiled knowing I meant yes.

"So did you finally have sex" she asked.

"What is wrong with being a virgin?" I asked. She rose a brow at me before laughing. "It is a thing of pride"

"What is this? The 1800's. No one fucking cares, admit it that you are a pussy and I may help you" CC said as she returned to her pizza.

"With you?" I frowned, I rather be eaten by rabid wolves. "I see you as a fr-"

"No unless you want me to use a dildo on your ass, I will of course record it and sell it." She said taking a bite of her pizza. The cheese drawing and creating a thin line, she made pizza look so gross.

"Sex and such is for the weak minded" I replied.

"Just admit you want to do it but Sayoko would kill you. She even sent her boyfriend to watch you at school too" CC smirked at me knowing it was true.

I glared her, stripping down and wearing my super villain costume before leaving the room. I was going to cause havoc by myself! Earn some respect, the diamond heist made no mention of me, only of Guren and Elastic girl.

I walked out of the evil Liar in my spandex suit and floated to town, I knew I hadn't told Sayoko where I was going and she would be mad but I was a man and I will do as I please.

I stopped at a night club run by a Villain known as Checkers. He was the only Villain in town that I still could not figure out who he really was, apparently he is a super rich play boy with a thing for anything with two legs.

The night club was a bar during the day and even though it said 18 and over I was still allowed in because I am a villain. Checkers wore a mask, no spandex suit for him, he wore a tux with it and I found it hot for some strange reason.

I walked to the bar and sat down; I cleared my throat getting the bartender's attention. "Hay can I get a-"

"Sorry non-alcoholic drinks only, Sayoko would snap my neck if she ever finds out I gave you alcohol." The man said. It pissed me off, did Sayoko know everyone? When I tried to buy a condom the same damn thing happened.

"Fuck you, you serve Guren all the damn time." I snapped.

"Because her mother will not castrate me"

I stood up and left the bar feeling even more insulted and frustrated, would it kill anybody to take me seriously for once?

I hate my life. I mean will anyone ever give me the respect I deserve? Will anyone ever?

Suzaku pov

I hate patrolling the city but what I hate more is Euphemia pretending as if she doesn't know me, we both know I tapped her ass. She is so- Zero? I flew down to him. Zero glared at me as I stood in his way. "I am not in the mood to fight"

"I know, your heart called to me that you need me" I smirked at his confused face. I wondered if he could hear my heart beat wit love for him.

"I am pretty sure if it called to anybody at all it would be to Tristan" Zero replied. That pissed me off, what the fuck? Did Gino steal my girl? "He is the person that doesn't see me as a joke!"

"I take you seriously, I mean you are totally hot" I smiled at him, he scowled at me. "I wouldn't just bang you and leave, I would bang you and make you a sandwich." Zero looked anything but impressed as he rolled his eyes.

"You do not take me serious, I mean you offer to take to dinner when you kidnap me, I am a real super villain for crying out loud. Treat me like one and stop trying to get a fuck out of me" he is so cute when he explodes.

"You sound a lot like this boy I know. You are shorter and your hair is longer but looking at you, you almost look like-" I turned away from him to see SS she was so defensive of Zero she had super strength and could fly with laser beam eyes and was indestructible. A pile of destruction trailed her when never she was mad, she headed towards us.

He eyes narrowed on Zero who stood beside me.

"You are in so much trouble" she snapped at Zero. He looked like he wanted to die, she turned to me. "Excuse him, you two can play later"

She lifted him by his ear and flew off, Zero all the way making excuse till he was out of earshot.


	4. Chapter 4

lZZ960107 chapter 3 . Jan 20

the best part is Suzaku want to marry Zero and adopt five kids at least he didn't say he would make Zero pregnant XD  
update soon

R: no Mpreg in this fic sorry :( thank you for the review as always Zee ;)

LeAwesomeOne IX chapter 3 . Jan 20

Yippee updates! Please update soon, because I'm never satisfied. I mean, are you? And yes! Liar Liar...!

R: I love updates too! and i love liar liar, I really Suzaku to finally fall for Lulu

Lelouchvibritt1 chapter 3 . Jan 19

Sayoko's overprotectiveness is hilarious lol,  
I wonder would suzaku ever find out the identity of zero?

I love your fast updates ...:D

R:fast updates? *covers face in shame* Internet went off?

Lelouch: Liar she was reading SasuNaru.

Authur: Shut up!

Life just never goes my way

Warning: Strong language, prejudice and nudity. This chapter is not suitable for viewers younger than thirteen.

Disclaimer: Do I own this shit? No.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Previously...

"You do not take me serious, I mean you offer to take to dinner when you kidnap me, I am a real super villain for crying out loud. Treat me like one and stop trying to get a fuck out of me" he is so cute when he explodes.

"You sound a lot like this boy I know. You are shorter and your hair is longer but looking at you, you almost look like-" I turned away from him to see SS she was so defensive of Zero she had super strength and could fly with laser beam eyes and was indestructible. A pile of destruction trailed her when never she was mad, she headed towards us.

He eyes narrowed on Zero who stood beside me.

"You are in so much trouble" she snapped at Zero. He looked like he wanted to die, she turned to me. "Excuse him, you two can play later"

She lifted him by his ear and flew off, Zero all the way making excuse till he was out of earshot.

* * *

Lelouch POV

* * *

I sighed as my guardian dragged me back to the lair by my ear. She was pissed at me for leaving without her permission and without backup. Mainly because I was without backup, even she thinks that I am useless.

"No more evil for two weeks." Her divine punishment was stopping the most important thing to me for two weeks. I stomped my feet as I went up the stairs to my room, I hate this, I hate my life. I should just hang myself and get it over with. After all I am nothing but a laughing stock, no one takes me seriously and I am effeminate for some screwed up reason.

"Maybe if you grew some balls people will take you seriously." CC who said as she slammed my door open and went to sit on my bed. She smiled before flashing me her boobs which made easy me uncomfortable, not in a hard-on kind of way but in an 'Ew' kind of way. I sighed before taking off the suit and mask, standing nude before her amused eyes. "You are barely even a man, maybe you need a bad ass super villain boyfriend. Someone that would put fear in people's hearts, just like the evil manipulator Death row." She said smirking at me as I walked to my closet across the room. "He is still single"

Wouldn't it make me even more pathetic, needing someone to leech credibility off before I can become a proper villain. Plus there was this whole thing with Villains being the worst kinds of guys to date, rape is frequent for them and I wasn't up for the idea of a sore ass. Let's not forget that Death row had attempted to rape me last month, the worst part was Lancelot had to save me. So it put him on my bad list, rape was acceptable he was a villain but being so useless that he let Lancelot save me was a huge blow to my ego.

Though Death row gave up a little too easy, for my opinion, he let Lancelot rescue me. It was almost as if he really didn't want to rape me. I couldn't help but wonder how many hard penises had touched me yet I hadn't seen any but my own. I snapped out of my stupor as CC grabbed my phone and dialed Death row.

"No" I bit my lip to think it over once more, I sighed in frustration. Where did Lancelot get off saving me? I hate him. He told that no one else would fuck me but him and he almost took out his before CC snatched me away.

"He likes you, he wanted to make a sex tape with you last year" Lelouch sighed and blushed. "He is also super hot, maybe you two will hit it off. His abs are sexy, wouldn't you want to wear his collar?"

"No" I snapped causing her to roll her eyes, she looked irritated.

"You are such a pussy, he is hot. Plus he thinks you are sexy, obviously has bad taste but you can't let him slip away" She encouraged. She has a fucking ulterior motive.

"No" I snapped.

"Just one date" She added.

"Yeah then he can have another try at rape, No thank you" I pulled out pajamas from my closet. For some damn reason, Sayoko bought me onsies footy pajamas with those hoods that had animal ears on it. Perhaps I should just kill myself now.

"You were releasing pheromones, of course he'd rape you. You know how it works on men" CC said. "Even Jeremiah would give you the 'business' if you released those near him"

"He bribed you didn't he?" I asked, she smiled and nodding her head she rose her hand with four fingers up. "Four pizzas?"

"Large and I think it will works" CC said watching me put on my pajamas. I hate my life. "So is the silence a yes?"

"It's a 'No way in hell' CC" I snapped.

"Disappointing but whatever" she smirked at me. "So tiny"

"Don't start that now"

"So how many times have you masturbated" CC asked. Why me?

* * *

SUZAKU POV

* * *

I opened my locker and sighed as I found that all things were covered in jam. This had been happening a lot, by a lot I mean every fucking day, since Euphy transferred here. I glared at it wondering if I should fill her locker with cockroaches or not.

"Did you hear?" the hushed whisper quickly alerted me. "Rumor is Lelouch and Jeremiah aren't really together. Jeremiah is bringing someone else to the school dance" I quickly turned to see two students, both girls whispering to each other in hushed tones.

"I heard Lelouch and Jeremiah are together but have an open relationship" the other said with a bit more confident. I sighed and shut my locker, wishing I could just kick Jeremiah's ass and claim Lelouch as spoils of victory. It was common knowledge that girls go for champions.

I left my locker and headed to class, biology. It was going to be epic because I was going to pull the environmentalist move and free the frogs for dissection. All the girls and Lelouch would find me sexy for standing up for what I believe in.

I went to the bathroom instead, I stepped into a stall. Undid my belt, I needed to quickly get rid of my wood from thinking of Lelouch all over me.

When Lelouch would want to ride the Suzaku pole what would I say? The nervousness hit me as I remembered my last meeting with Zero, he reminded me of Lelouch, still he was shorter than Lelouch.

From the last fitness exam, Lelouch was 5'7. How did I know? I stole the fitness paper were they recorded Lelouch's information. He was small everywhere and so cute with his cute scowl.

His chest was narrow and he was considered underweight. Lelouch's hair was also shorter and though he and Zero were not different in their body structure, Lelouch was Zero. If only- No then Zero would know I was a loser in school.

I sighed as I freed my erection, at that moment I grabbed hold of the shaft, was when I heard the door slam open and shut.

"Lelouch!" The voice was Jeremiah's. It sounded so much like that larva bastard. "Sayoko said I should protect you." I quickly stood on the toilet seat. I didn't want them seeing my legs from underneath the stalls and so he could see what was happening. My erection now flaccid from hearing the asshole talk, I hate him.

"No. I am tired of this fake dating crap." Lelouch snapped.

"Please, you only say that because we grounded you!" Jeremiah snapped.

"We? I am not your kid, I am not anyone's kid. I am a bastard that my father never wanted" Lelouch growled.

"Once again you fall into the 'daddy didn't love me' sob story." Jeremiah snapped. "Give it a damn rest, if only Sayoko could see you now."

"Fuck you" Lelouch smirked. Silence filled the room, Jeremiah glared at Lelouch. Lelouch was standing near the door, he moved to the mirror to wash his hands.

"Three weeks, you are grounded for three fucking weeks. I may not be your dad but Sayoko and I are trying to raise you. I don't like having to go back and re-do two years of high school just to protect you, I still did it."Jeremiah looked hurt. "I love you like my own little brother, I don't care if you want me to or not"

My mind was running a mile a minute, one, I could totally try and score Lelouch and two Jeremiah was older than Lelouch and I could get him kicked out then Lelouch was fair game. Three Jeremiah was like Lelouch's dad and I needed the bastard's support.

My attention was drawn to Lelouch, he grit his teeth. "Fuck you and your three weeks" he snapped as he left the bathroom, Jeremiah sighed. "Lelouch" he punched the wall hard.

* * *

LELOUCH POV

* * *

Milly and I sat in the council room reviewing the budget for each club. "Too many numbers" she whined before resting her head on the table. I sighed knowing I'd be the one to finish the work today.

Kallen coughed, it was fake but I turned to her. She was seated in a corner of the room with papers in hands. She was with Rivals re-arranging papers to be filed by Nina.

"Work is just too much" Rivalz complained. "Seriously Lulu" I frowned at the nickname. "How aren't you ready to hang yourself? You always end up doing all the work with Nina."

"Opps" Kallen coughed again. "Sorry, still a bit weak" I rolled my eyes, I knew where her lazy speech was heading. "Maybe I should take a short nap"

"Oh please," I was still pissed at Jeremiah and I was about to take it out on Kallen, I felt bad about everything. I knew Jeremiah cared about me but I wasn't his kid. I need them to see me as an adult and a villain capable of ruling the world.

The council room door opened, I looked there to see my step-sister standing there in her uniform, bubble gum hair perfectly in place. She smiled as she approached where I sat with Milly. I glared at her. Hissing loudly she rose a brow at me, the others in the room remained silent, Milly sat up to stare at Euphemia.

"Sorry Miss, the student council is closed till tomorrow, come back then and we will be more than happy to hear you out" Milly sounded like a broken record.

"Sorry, I just want to talk to my brother for a bit" she smiled.

* * *

EUPHEMIA POV

* * *

Lelouch shifted in his chair so cutely, he stood up and led me out, I scanned his outfit. The skirt was too short and the shoes he wore had a small heel that boosted his height which was not acceptable according to school regulations.

He stopped without me realizing it, I bumped into him pushing him to the ground. He was still so very frail and delicate. I need to protect him from the world. He got up easily floating till he was standing. He turned around to stare at me.

"What do you want?" He asked. I stared at his face, he was painted up like a porcelain doll. "Did father send you to bring me back?"

"No, father is planning to kill you if you keep up this whole, 'evil' act." I said. He chuckled and turned to walk away but paused after taking a step past me.

"Never stop by to warn me of this kind of rubbish. I am a super evil villain and I do not need 'warnings'. Especially from pink haired idiots" he snapped. I grabbed his hand to stop him from moving; he used his force field to throw me into the wall.

"Things are different, he won't hurt you anymore." I said as I tried to get up, Lelouch's force field kept me in place. He smiled at me tilting his head to the side. He walked to me and crouched down to my eye level.

"But nee-san good guys don't try to rape their sons or try to sell them on the black market" He leaned forward to kiss my cheek. "Next time," he stood up "next time you will return in a coffin"

"Lelouch" I said, a vine wrapped around his leg raising him up by a foot causing him to dangle by one leg. "I can't let my baby brother die; if you don't stop I will be forced to stop you" I couldn't really take him serious with his teddy bear panties in my face.

"Onee-chan you are hurting me" His eyes watered. "It hurts!" he said, it made me release him immediately. He smirked as I let go.

"Ever the sap, Euphy?" he asked.

"Lelouch please don't do this" I pleaded. I could not save Lelouch alone. I need help, if only there were some super heroes in school who weren't Lancelot and Tristan. Lelouch left me standing there knowing I could never really hurt him. I used to play blocks with him and he'd call me 'onee-chan'.

* * *

SUZAKU POV

* * *

Gino growled as he sat beside me at the dining table, he ran a hand through his hair. Then turned to me, the look he gave me made my heart freeze. Had our identities been compromised?

"I know who Zero is and if I am right Kallen is Guren the wicked." He looked broken. "The worst part is that I still like her". I smirked and shook my head, now he'd know how it feels fighting the love of your life, his words clicked. 'I know who Zero' my eyes widened.

"Dude, who?" I asked.

"The student council weirdo, Nina." Gino said, my mouth dropped open in shock and annoyance, bullshit. "I mean, she and Kallen are fucking close and-"

"Deal breaker if Zero is Nina. Also Zero is a dude, a dude with red eyes" I snapped.

"I know but Kallen is Guren. I used thunder to cause a deep mark on the side of Guren's neck, in the picture I paid Moa to take of Kallen today." Gino glared at me. "Nina and Kallen are the two closest, it has to be her."

"I doubt it, I heard Zero's voice. It is not Nina." I snapped, the very thought of it being someone like her and not a sexy guy irritated me.

"Think about it, she's super smart. Good looking to some and is short, frail and flat chested just the way you like 'em." Gino said teasing me and successfully pissing me off. He was destroying my dreams.

* * *

To be continued... when I feel like it :p


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Warning: nudity, strong language and prejudice.

Disclaimer: Sue me bitches

Plot Copyright under my name no take-sies

Reviewers:

Chapter 5

"Dude, who?" I asked.

"The student council weirdo, Nina." Gino said, my mouth dropped open in shock and annoyance, bullshit. "I mean, she and Kallen are fucking close and-"

"Deal breaker if Zero is Nina. Also Zero is a dude, a dude with red eyes" I snapped.

"I know but Kallen is Guren. I used thunder to cause a deep mark on the side of Guren's neck, in the picture I paid Moa to take of Kallen today." Gino glared at me. "Nina and Kallen are the two closest, it has to be her."

"I doubt it, I heard Zero's voice. It is not Nina." I snapped, the very thought of it being someone like her and not a sexy guy irritated me.

"Think about it, she's super smart. Good looking to some and is short, frail and flat chested just the way you like 'em." Gino said teasing me and successfully pissing me off. He was destroying my dreams.

There was no way it was Nina, just ew. I actually masturbated off her, why me?

"Then again it could be Rivals. A lot of the time he spaces out probably thinking up an evil scheme" Gino said in thought.

"I would prefer him but he is at least 5"9. How does he shrink himself to that height?" I rolled my eyes before sighing and banging my head on the table, was I in love with Nina? The thought made my mouth bitter, the image of Nina and I holding hands made my stomach churn in disgust.

"You boys eat up" Cecil held a plate of food in each hand. She wasn't a good cook but her burnt Marsh potatoes hadn't undercooked chicken did give me food poisoning yet. I took plate and so did Gino.

I hate Gino.

Zero was meant to be super hot and I was meant to be a cute short guy with long raven hair and red eyes. Someone I can throw my arm around his shoulder and try to get to 3rd base on the first date. Someone worth falling for, now I felt disgusted. Zero had to pay for deceiving me.

Making me think he was a 'He', a hot 'He'.

Fuck, just fuck!

Lelouch POV

"Are you really going to follow me home?" I asked, Euphemia came out from hiding behind a tree and pouted. She probably thought I wouldn't notice trees with breasts. The tree hid her body just not her large breasts.

"I am, Lelouch why can't you just turn good? It's fun and you get loving fans" she pleaded, I rose a brow at her and rolled my eyes. I should kill her, seriously.

"Fuck off Euphy" I continued my walk back home, she smiled at me. She was even walking beside me and it was annoying me.

She was taller than me with long bubble gum hair and beautiful eyes. She just pissed me off, daddy's little girl. I ground my teeth, I want to hate her but she has been nothing but nice to me.

"So Lancelot is your arch enemy" Euphemia said slowly, "He and I dated a while" this drew my attention. She dated that sorry excuse for a man? A small smile lit my lips before I could wipe it off she saw me.

"If I tell you who he is and you 'take care' of him will you stop being evil?" she asked. Duh I can lie.

"Yes" I said quickly, she smirked at me.

"Liar" she shook her head, I hate it when she teases me. "He dumped me after I lost my virginity to him" she bit her bottom lip looking hurt. "I was in love with him and he just said we had no connection"

"You actually allowed that sad asshole fuck you?" It was shocking.

"Not one of my greatest moments" she replied, she blinked back tears. "I don't want to lose you Lelouch"

"I can bet you regret loosing it to him" I paused and turned to her. "Ho-how does sex feel"

"Are you still a virgin?" She looked shocked.

"Sayoko won't let me have a boyfriend yet so-" I flushed and looked down to my shoes.

"Well, not such a bad villain are you?" She chuckled. "Sex is just lie back and take the pleasure"

"So I giv-"

"Ha, you won't be giving anything but head." She laughed.

"You bitch stop laughing, I can top if I want to!" I snapped. She laughed harder ignoring me.

XXX

After getting home late because I had to ditch Euphy, Sayoko had taken me to her room.

"Lelouch, Jeremiah told me what you did." She frowned, I sighed knowing I was going to be grounded for all eternity. I would be in even more trouble than before and she would take away my stuffed animals.

"I know it may seem like I just want to be 'mean' to you but I am looking out for you, you are like a son to me and I guess you deserve a little more freedom." She said with a small frown on her lips.

"Really?" I asked suspiciously because seriously this was big.

"You can go on and have a boyfriend as long as you promise me no sex" she ran her hand through my hair looking like it was the hardest decision she had ever made. She pulled me into a hug.

"Are you serious?" I frowned, What the fuck? I would rather have freedom to do evil than have a boyfriend.

"Oh and I must meet him and approve" she added.

"What if I am straight?" I asked hating how everyone thinks that I am gay, do I look gay to you? Minus the fucking skirt.

She burst out laughing hysterically and shook her head. "You, straight?

"I am going out!" I snapped in anger.

Lancelot POV

Suzaku sighed as he put another villain behind bars, he wanted Zero now, he wanted to kill Zero for the betrayal, deceiving him that he was hot and making Suzaku think of *shiver* marriage.

Perhaps he should fuck Lelouch and get it over with, he needed him. Did he really need Lelouch's consent? If he kidnaps him, he'd get stockalm syndrome and fall for him.

Suzaku flew to the underbelly of the town, he ignored most of the crime he saw, all he wanted was Zero. He wanted revenge for the emotional pain and disgust he was now facing alone.

Zero suddenly appeared before him, floating up and smirking. I glared at him through my mask.

"Hello Nina" Suzaku snapped. In anger he grit his teeth eyeing the tiny bulge where a 'penis' was meant to be. "So low of you, trying constantly to seduce me"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zero snapped still sending messages mentally to Suzaku. He rose a brow at me before shaking his head and using a force field to knock Suzaku back only about two meters.

"Don't play dumb you bitch, I am going to strip you nude post it online before turning you over to the prison officials." Suzaku tried flew forward to throw a punch at Zero, Zero had already put up a protective shield, the stupid invisible shield was protecting Zero and it only served in pissing off he agitated hero even more.

Suzaku POV

Guren came out of nowhere as I attacked Zero's shield, she punched me to the ground. She and Zero stood together. Both smirking at me in victory, I growled and narrowed my eyes. No one was saving Zero this fucking time.

She was on fire as she charged at me to attack. Gino appeared grabbing her by her foot and throwing her into a building. I smirked up at Zero who growled.

He flew down and used his force field to try and flatten me but I broke free. He held unto his head for a minute I used the opportunity to grab him and rip off his pants. Breaking his force field must have affected him. He tried lifting a car to slam into me but I shook him around disorienting him.

Thank God it's a dude, his penis was basically in my face. So tiny, he screamed trying to move back but falling to his ass, I could see EVERYTHING and shit.

Elastic girl suddenly pulled him away, he smelt so good. It was like it wasn't me using my body, it was lust. I grabbed his foot and pulled him back with a tug, flying up. She let go when I threw him up in the air. I caught him easily, I held unto him by His left foot using his hands to cover himself from my view.

The smell was intoxicating, I almost wanted to push into him in the air and have air sex. He at least deserved a bed for our first time, suddenly I saw long black hair falling, a wig? Underneath was short cut black hair.

I am flying home, fucking Zero then unmasking my future wife. Elastic girl made another attempt to try to retrieve him but he and I had plans. No one was taking him away from me, I felt a force hit me I let go of him and watched him fall momentarily before diving after him and grabbing him by his foot again. Elastic girl grabbed unto his arm but I did an air twist that made her let go. I threw him in the air and caught him in my arms, the fear made him lose concentration and should disorient him for a few seconds.

I had to knock him out.

That was what I did, it was lights out for Zero as I approached my home, Elastic girl right behind me. I turned to glare at her, Zero was limp in my arms and she no doubt wanted him.

It was not going to happen, I pressed my lips to his for a second almost losing myself in his mouth for a few seconds. When I broke the kiss Elastic girl was right below me on ground floor.

"Let him go" she yelled with venom.

"Why should I?" I lowered myself to the ground till she and I stood face-to-face, she glared hard at me.

"Take me instead" she whispered.

"Take you?" I almost laughed. "I want him, I always have and always will" I said as I looked at him in my arms. He belong with me and not her, I loved him more than she could ever understand.

"I will fight-" she began.

"Try it and I may just break an arm, or a leg, or all the small bones in his frail body" it was a bluff, I would never hurt Zero that way. I loved him after all. Good thing she didn't know that. She stared at me.

"Don't hurt him you pig" She snapped.

"Oink, Oink" I smirked victorious as I flew home careful to take wrong turns and right ones to confuse anyone tailing me.

Lelouch POV

I opened my eyes to find myself taped to a chair with dinner on the table before me. Lancelot sat across from me, he smiled as he watched me awaken, I was nude and my arms were cellotaped with duck tape to the arms of the chair.

"Dinner" he said. I want to wake up from this nightmare now, now, now? Holy shit! "I am yet to remove your mask but after our first night of love making, I will unmask you."

"Why the fuck am I here?" I snapped at him, my eyes narrowing at the 'dinner' PJ sandwich and what looked like wine in the glass cup.

"It's not alcoholic"

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The End everyone dies.

* * *

Just kidding :D

Disclaimer: Pie?

Summary? Why?

Reviewers? Right here Darlings!

Chapter 4: anon chapter 4 . Feb 2

I really like this story. It's different and interesting. I hope you feel like updating it soon.

R:Thank you for the review and I updated very fast this time.

Lelouchvibritt1 chapter 4 . Jan 25

I can't get enough of this story :DX  
it's compelling and leaves you wanting for more, I like the sense of mystery it portrays upon reading it- can't wait for more :DX

R: I love this story too it Was it was inspired by a superhero novel I read.

ZZ960107 chapter 4 . Jan 25

what the hell ?  
Gino is idiot Nina being Zero Nah  
so cute Lulu wearing teddy bear panties ;)  
update when you feel like it

R: lol he is an idiot :D

Updated :D

Chapter 5: kay-kw33n chapter 5 . Feb 9

update please- lol you have a new laptop.

R: Thank you for the early birthday gift :D

Lelouchvibritt1 chapter 5 . Feb 9

Air sex! LOLZ  
more plz :D

R: LOL I loved the idea of fucking in mid air

Guest chapter 5 . Feb 11

just found this story and I love it! I love a cute lelouch he is so ...well cute! cant wait for what happens next. update soon. (also looking at chapter four youre a saunaru fan which is your favorite story?)

R: Welcome guest to my story :D

This is a little Lemon for you!

Ummm... well 40 days lent has to be it. I loved it then some mpreg I will look it up and get back to you next chapter or if you inbox me.

ZZ960107 chapter 5 . 3h ago

the disclaimer is funny sue me bitches lol  
when Suzaku is there Lelouch has no control at all poor Lulu ,hehe  
and UPdate soon would you please

R: well I will start updating a young alpha's life by next week good news? I know!

Updated, your wish is my command!

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Zero frowned when Lancelot took a bite out of his sandwich, seriously? What the fuck was he doing here? He sighed and closed his eyes trying to formulate a plan that doesn't involve him having sex with the enemy and being unmasked.

"Use your mind thing to lift the sandwich and eat." Lancelot said in a mocking tone, as retaliation Zero glared at him. "Super powers don't work in here Zero." The fucking monster proceeded to standing up from his seat in no doubt, attempt to feed Zero. As if his life wasn't bad enough, now a love drunk sodomite wants to fuck him.

"I want to go home" the comment left Zero's mouth before he knew it. It was true, staying with a fucking nut job was not exactly doing it for him.

"Why do you dislike me so much?" Lancelot asked. It made Zero's head hurt, didn't it make sense for the evil Villain to hate the hero? He remained silent as Lancelot reached his side. He stood tall and large compared to Zero's frail body. Lancelot lowered himself to place kisses on Zero's bound body.

"Why me? For fuck's sake, can't you get a prostitute? Or your fan base Mr. Hero?" Zero snapped as he struggled against the tape, reality hit him like a ton of bricks, it was overwhelming. One minute he was free and the next he was a sex toy to a crazy fool, He was going lose 'it' to some faggot in colourful spandex, against his will might he add.

"I wanted you, right from the moment I met you I felt this thing between us. This love that was growing in me." Lancelot paused to think for a moment. "But what grew inside of you was hate. It doesn't matter because you will learn to love me" the fierce determination in his voice scared Zero enough for him to whimper, a shiver running down his spine as a finger circled his nipple. This was some serious 50 shades of grey bullshit.

"Shouldn't we be in love before we have sex? At least get to know you, I don't even know your name." Zero asked.

"Sorry about this but love will grow eventually, right now I need you." Lancelot said with hints of remorse in his voice, his hands trailed down Zero's body. The places he touched felt like they were being burnt, the heat made Zero's face heat up. He place soft kisses of Zero's neck and other parts of his chest, it was driving Zero crazy. The touches became more intimates as his hands lowered further down; Zero chocked back a moan of pleasure when Lancelot touched his inner thighs.

Lancelot's hands were off him in seconds and he started taking off his suit showing smooth tan muscled upper torso, it made Zero moan as delicious skin was revealed to him. A perfect six-pac and pec made Zero want to willingly spread his legs. He hadn't felt like this before, the fear hit him. They were having sex? Was this sex? Had sex begun? Because his- was up and at attention!

The crimson filled his cheeks and face as he watched Lancelot strip, he tried to look away but it was impossible. The muscles, natural tan and- he wanted to shut his eyes but his body started releasing those hormones again.

When the pants of the suit dropped with boxers Zero shut his eyes. The small glimpse of Lancelot's penis made him hate the bastard more. It was large and erect, larger than his. He was sure this was pretty much the most important thing Sayoko wanted him to avoid.

"It is okay to look Zero, we are human and have needs" Lancelot sounded smug. Zero remained silent for fear of the inability to form sensible sentences. Lancelot pressed a kiss to Zero's neck.

A loud knock on the door interrupted things.

"L you can't rape him, don't be a douche." It sounded like Tristan.

"It's not rape he is enjoying it so fuck off, don't be a fucking cock block" Lancelot snapped, for a moment Zero opened his eyes. The man before him in all his glory.

"No I am not, help me!" he called out. Lancelot frowned before grabbing hold of Zero's hair and slamming his erection into Zero's mouth. Zero almost chocked on it, gagging slightly as pre cum slid down his throat.

* * *

Lelouch POV

* * *

I wanted to bite down hard but I knew it would only end badly for me, I wanted to kill myself. His erection was in my mouth.

"I am coming in, you can't jus-" Tristan was cut short.

"He's fine you asshole" Lancelot snapped. "I need this."

"Okay" Tristan left.

He pulled back releasing a groan as his penis left my mouth, I glared up at him coughing trying to get rid of the taste and the uncomfortable feeling of something so huge shoved in my mouth.

He grabbed a pair of scissors and cut through the duct tape around my arms and legs, he lifted me out of the chair and placed me on the bed. "Not going to struggle?"

"Won't it be futile? You obviously have not regard for if I want to lose my virginity to you or not" I snapped at him, he paused. Probably shocked by the revelation that I wasn't some 2-bit whore. He bit his lip.

"I love you so much" he whispered before kissing my lips. When he pulled back because of my lack of response he looked angry. He looked so upset, a dark chuckle left his mouth. "You have always felt too good for me, I should just unmask you now. At least then I will know who you really are" he growled as he reached for my mask. I didn't stop him from lifting it off of my face.

He lifted it off, I shut my eyes turning off my powers, my eyes became its true purple colour. "Happy?" I snapped at him, his mouth fell open.

"Lelouch?" he gasped before backing away as if scared. "No, you can't be him?" he said. He reached to pull off his mask but paused. "Its better you don't know, I will let you go soon, I promise it is only temporary."

"Is it really? I am not allowed to know who will violate me?" I asked, he kisses me again and this time I respond. If he was going to do it anyway, I might as well enjoy it, right? Each of his hands settled on my legs, he spread them apart and sucked on his fingers. He pressed them into me and I gasped seeing spots and feeling uncomfortable. "Relax" he whispered rudely.

How did he expect me to relax when his fingers were in my-

* * *

C.C. POV

* * *

"Sayoko will flip when she finds out!" C.C. paced back and forth in the room, Kallen sat on the bed quietly not wanting to be the one to give the bad news.

"We couldn't protect him. We just let that bastard take him to prison." Kallen sighed. "We have to find him or there won't be a city left for Lelouch to take over when Sayoko finds out"

" Oh? She won't notice the fact that Lelouch doesn't return back with us, really?" C.C. asked rolling her eyes. She was worried but she would never admit that her greatest fear was not what Sayoko would do to them, her largest concern was if Lelouch was alright. She growled wanting to kill Lancelot more if he did anything, her gold eyes turning red.

"We have to keep searching through the night, we cannot go back without Lelouch." Kallen concluded. C.C walked to the mini fridge in the hotel room they had rented to discuss the next course of action.

"Play time is over."

* * *

tbc


End file.
